Quake (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon Mayhem & Targetmaster. For the daughter of Mr. Hyde & current leader of the Secret Warriors, see Daisy Johnson. Quake is a berserker. When he enters a battlefield, he will not rest until anything and everything within sight is in smoldering ruins, including his own comrades. It will often take cries of protest from fellow Decepticons to "point the other way, you idiot!" to remind him to pick his targets more selectively. This, he claims, is just part of one of his unconventional "battle techniques." Quake can become so caught up in the battle frenzy that his systems can overheat and shut him down. His endurance is second-to-none, however, and he has pulled through even the most seemingly final of defeats. His Targetmaster partners are Tiptop and Heater. History to be added Powers & Abilities Quake= |-| Post-discharge from Vanguard= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His failure to plan ahead. *Consumes energon at high quantities. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tank turret': only usable in tank mode. *'Dual-barreled photon pistol': has become Heater's alt. mode. *'Dual-barreled gyroscopic destabilizer rifle': scrambles enemy combatants' equilibrium. Has become Tiptop's alt. mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Rodion (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Black Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Quake